the_sins_and_the_demonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meliodas
Meliodas (メリオダス Meriodasu) is a main character of the fan-made series The Sins And The Demons. He is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. He is the owner of the renowned tavern Boar Hat, and the main protagonist of the series. His Sacred Treasure is Lostvayne and his inherent power is Full Counter learned from his former master Chandler He is also the former leader of the Ten Commandments, a former member of Stigma, and the Demon King's eldest son. Appearance Despite having the appearance of a child, Meliodas is actually much older, being over three thousand years old. He is exceptionally short compared to other characters, with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald eyes. He also lacks facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of his stature and youthful looks, he is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. He is often shown wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. His Broken Sword's scabbard is held on by a green leather belt with gold-colored buckles. Without any socks, he wears a pair of black boots. His most distinctive trait is his Dragon symbol carved at the top of his left bicep, just below his shoulder. During his tenure as the leader of Danafor's Holy Knights, Meliodas wore their traditional armor, much like Cain Barzad's. Ten years ago he wore a full-body silver armor with a unique helmet, like the rest of the Sins. He also wielded a dagger that appeared to be his Sacred Treasure. Meliodas was issued a wanted poster, like all of the Sins were after being framed for the murder of Great Holy Knight Zaratras. The most current issue of his wanted poster does not accurately depict him but, coincidentally, does depict his brother, Estarossa. After the Kingdom Infiltration arc, Meliodas sports a new outfit; a long-sleeved, high-collared white tunic over an undershirt, a pair of gloves, knee-length black pants, and black boots. This outfit is a bit more formal like a uniform with the "Boar Hat" embroidered on his back. After his time in Purgatory, Meliodas now has seven permanent scars where his hearts are located and sports a new Black Mark similar to the one he previously had as leader of the Ten Commandments . He now wears his debut outfit he previously wore. Personality Meliodas's dominant traits are his frankness and his utter fearlessness, shown when he remains composed seeing the Rust Knight who was later revealed to be Elizabeth Liones. Due to his horrible cooking, when his customers vomit onto the Boar Hat's floor, he instructs Hawk to clean up the scraps, and scares him by saying phrases such as "roast pig" if he complains, hinting he may roast the talking pig. He is also shown to be very bawdy and loves to frequently tell jokes. Occasionally, he takes advantage of Elizabeth's naivety and gropes her breasts, not even ashamed of doing so in public or in front of her father. He also has a strong sense of justice and is willing to help people in distress. Even when he is severely injured, he tries not to show weakness, and stays strong in front of his companions. He holds resentment upon himself for being a failure as an older brother, and he also clashed swords with his own brother Zeldris in the past. Despite his title as the Sin of Wrath, he appears to be a very calm person. However, if his companions or friends are harmed in any way, he is greatly angered. He is also shown to fall into a state of extreme rage when someone tries to take his sword, with this rage being capable of scaring even a Holy Knight and leaving a permanent scar on Ban's neck, despite his regeneration abilities. It has been hinted that Meliodas is guilt-ridden over the fate of Danafor, saying that his sin was being unable to save the kingdom. Ban and Cain point out that Meliodas tends to be soft and naive, due to him never killing anyone, even someone like Guila, who was a serious threat to the group. Meliodas dislikes killing, preferring to be merciful. Elizabeth points out that Meliodas is not naive or a simpleton, but just really kind. Meliodas appears to have a darker side to his personality, as shown when he used his Demon Mark that appears on his forehead when in trouble. When he uses the Mark, he becomes cold, quiet, ruthless, and murderous as he kills and attacks anyone near him without mercy. However, he does not kill Elizabeth, possibly due to her resemblance to Liz who was his lover. Despite being known as a womanizer to most people, Meliodas seems to be truly serious when Elizabeth or Liz are involved, but still cracks dirty jokes and tells of women's three sizes. It turns out that Meliodas had always tried to keep his emotions under control due to his immense power. In the past, he destroyed Danafor in his rage after seeing the death of Liz. Also, after seeing a little girl getting injured trying to help the Seven Deadly Sins, he almost lost himself. At that moment, Merlin sealed Meliodas‘ immense power away. The Deadly Sins also revealed that Meliodas never acted like a pervert ten years ago, as he showed no interest towards other females before. This seemed to change when Elizabeth appeared in his life and he started acting like one, which also hints at his single interest towards Liz and Elizabeth. His perversion is meant to be a joking act. After his time in Purgatory, Meliodas's personality changes drastically whenever he uses the black mark, becoming far more ruthless in his battles and wasting no time in his attempts to kill his former demon allies, even stating that his outlook has changed and smiled as he attempts to destroy them. During his fight with Fraudrin, he used a clone of half his power to give Fraudrin hope of defeating him, only to erase that hope and put him in despair at the hopelessness of defeating his true power, and relished the position he placed his historic enemy in. This is contradictory to his previous self. This personality is Meliodas' old demonic self, who was once revered as the vilest demon in existence. Every time he dies, Meliodas's emotions are eaten, slowly reverting him back to that self. Meliodas is genuinely terrified of becoming that person again. Due to the eternal life curse inflicted on him by the Demon King and the perpetual reincarnation curse the Supreme Deity’s put on Elizabeth causing them to be forever separated, Meliodas has developed a strong desire to break his and Elizabeth's curse, despite knowing he would die in the process. Due to all that he had suffered, Meliodas's true purpose in his journey is to end his suffering and to die with his true love fully content with the fact both of them would be at peace and forever together in death. He shows no fear of death due to even smiling as he told Diane of his goals as if he had a death wish. History '3000 years ago' Most of Meliodas' past is unknown. What is known is that three thousand years ago, he was the leader of the Demon Clan's Ten Commandment and was regarded as the one most likely to become the next Demon King, for his strength and ruthlessness. He was also known as the most vile, evil, and terrifying and the strongest demon in all of existence. However, he betrayed them, fleeing and killing two of the Ten Commandments, Aranak and Zeno, during his escape. Gowther presumed his leaving to have been done out of love. This power imbalance he created lead to the Holy War, a war he at some point fought alongside Elizabeth, Drole, and Gloxinia, as part of Stigma, until the Fairy and Giant kings eventually defected to the Demon Clan for their own reasons. At some point, he battled with his younger brother, Zeldris, a member of the Ten Commandments. During the last days of the war, the leaders of the Demon and Goddess Clans, the Demon King and the Supreme Deity, respectively, worked together to punish Meliodas and Elizabeth. Completely outmatched by their god like powers, Meliodas and Elizabeth were unable to even put up fight against them and were effortlessly overwhelmed and ultimately killed. However, their punishment was fate far worse than death. The Demon King cursed Meliodas with eternal life for the sin of taking the hand of one of the Goddess Clan, and betraying and killing his comrades. While not knowing why he survived unscathed from their battle, he saw Elizabeth dead. With the war over, he wandered a shattered Britannia, and eventually came across a human girl from a savage tribe who looked like Elizabeth, minus the wings. Soon though he learned of the curses they were been placed under, and promised her that he would work to release them, and watched Elizabeth die again. '16 years ago' In later years, Meliodas went to and was employed into the service of the Holy Knights of the kingdom of Danafor. When a slave girl named Liz from the enemy kingdom came to Danafor for an ambush mission, she was captured by the knights. Subsequently sentenced to death, Meliodas set her free and personally offered to fight on her behalf if anyone objected. He later took Liz to his house where they lived together, often groping her chest to which she reacted violently. Later, Liz grew closer to Meliodas and became his lover, with him calling her the "most important person to him." However, Fraudrin somehow managed to escape his sealing and eventually attacked Danafor, nearly destroying it. Murdering Liz right in front of Meliodas left the latter enraged. Meliodas later apologized to Liz for not saving her, but Liz told him that they would meet again and to not forget what they fought for. After seeing Liz die, Meliodas' rage caused his immense power to go out of control. This explosion of power wiped Danafor off of the face of the world and critically injured Fraudrin, leaving him at the brink of death. At some point in time, Meliodas, intending to recruit Ban, arrived at the convict's cell where he was warned by the guards of Ban's immortality. Ban, believing that another execution was to be performed, stated that he would merely sit as he was executed, only to find out that a child had entered. Ban refused to join Meliodas, and, to Meliodas' declaration that he will then take him out by force, engages him in battle. Their battle resulted in Ban being punched out of his cell and Ban, having become extremely excited, requests that the battle be continued. Meliodas responds that in order to do so, Ban would have to join him, with Ban grinning widely at the invitation. '15 years ago' When the Deadly Sins were not yet formed, Meliodas finds Diane being bothered by a group of knights called the Knights of the Golden Wheats. After he arrives and knocks one out, both the knights and Diane tell Meliodas to leave. The knights also say that Meliodas should not help Diane since she is a monster, to which Meliodas responds that it was wrong for them to pick on a girl. He defeats them all with ease after the xenophobic comments. Meliodas later asks Diane if she had been frightened, which surprised her since she was bigger than him, This eventually led to her falling in love with him due to his kindness and treating her like she was a normal person. After Diane got arrested by the Holy Knights, Meliodas frees her by the order of King Baltra. After the formation of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas and his team participated in various missions; a notable one being when the Kingdom of Edinburgh was invaded by Vampires. '12 years ago' He and the Deadly Sins head out to the kingdom to stop them from spreading further. However, Meliodas soon orders Diane, King, Gowther, and Ban to go on ahead while he and Merlin get Escanor to join the fight. The Deadly Sins and Holy Knights were surprised by Meliodas's decision to bring in Escanor. Thanks to Merlin's teleportation, Meliodas and Escanor end up at Edinburgh. Meliodas carries Escanor's Sacred Treasure, Rhitta as Escanor was in his night mode. Meliodas tries to encourage Escanor to have more confidence in himself, but he soon started to cry and apologizes for being so weak. However, the two soon become separated and Meliodas meets Ren and Gelda. The three fought one another as Ren believed Meliodas is his brother, Zeldris who sealed them away long ago. Gelda soon burned Ren alive and revealed that she knew Meliodas is not Zeldris. Revealing her story to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Gelda wishes to die, knowing that there's no purpose left for her in this world anymore since Zeldris is gone. He obliges, killing her with a massive burst of power. At one point in time, the Sins were resting after defeating a Tyrant Dragon when Ban took an interest in Meliodas' broken blade and attempts to steal it. The latter uses his mysterious Enchantment: Hellblaze to give Ban a scar that can never heal despite his regenerating abilities. Later, Meliodas met Dreyfus and Hendrickson while eating after training with his fellow Sins and commented that their superior, Zaratras, was invincible. Hendrickson responds to the claim by saying he was being modest. Meliodas compliments Dreyfus' sword skill, which made the latter happy and begin to respect the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. '10 years ago' Before they were infamously framed, Meliodas was training Gilthunder until Gilthunder grew upset as he believed he would never become as strong as the Deadly Sins or his father, but Meliodas told him to ditch his negative attitude and Margaret came, and told him "The Way of the Knight" creed. Margaret told Gilthunder that he should be himself, and not like the Deadly Sins or his father, and she believed that Gilthunder would be the kindest and strongest Holy Knight some day which cheered up Gilthunder. However, the next day Gilthunder came running toward Meliodas and told him to run away with the others. Meliodas was lost at Gilthunder and told him to explain everything, but Gilthunder told him something terrible was coming and if he told anybody, bad things would happen, and Gilthunder had no idea what to do. Meliodas told Gilthunder to calm down by hitting his head and asked him what he wanted to do, to which Gilthunder answered that he needed to protect Margaret, but had no idea how to do it. Meliodas taught him a charm which could cheer him up whenever he felt sad or terrible which was to say out loud that he was stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gilthunder said it, to which Meliodas pointed out that he should feel better soon. Meliodas embraced Gilthunder, told him he shouldn't cry, and if he were in trouble, he would come to his aid. When they were still an active and commended group of knights, they supposedly summoned to an old castle after defeating the troll queen and destroying the Great Druid Altar. As the Sins were inside the castle, they discussed among themselves the reason behind the order they received as Meliodas complained that they should be attending Liones' National Foundation Day Festival and go drinking only for King to remind his captain that he was always drinking anyway. After Diane and Merlin speculated whether their superior might reward or scold them for their last mission, Meliodas had already decided that it was a scolding and reminded his team to attend the festival later, much to his team's chagrin. As they entered the room, they discovered the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras completely skewered to death. Soon, they were framed for the murder, and then surrounded by over three hundreds knights of the kingdom. As the Liones' Holy Knights attacked the castle, Meliodas gave his team his last orders : to disperse and regroup later to figure out the cause of Zaratras' death, which everyone obeyed and separated while fighting their way out. In the aftermath, a little girl try to help the Deadly Sins to escape, but end up getting heavily injured and leading to Meliodas unleash his rage once more, but soon knocked out by Merlin and sealed away his strength, but Meliodas soon forgot the event which leads him to suspect the existence of a traitor. Once Meliodas awoke, he came to meet Hawk within a cave that was close by to Camelot as the two ended up speaking with one another, where Hawk mention that he felt like he used to fly in the sky, thinking he was a Dragon back in his past life when Meliodas thought he was Wandle. The two argued over Hawk name, until Hawk mentioned a restaurant named Pig Leg where Hawk loved the leftover, which led Meliodas and Hawk to team up and work together since Meliodas can't work as a knight anymore. They decided to open an bar on Hawk Mama's back, named Boar Hat, after the restaurant Hawk mentioned, by having Meliodas sell his Sacred Treasure, which he felt bad about, since King Baltra had given him this weapon. Since then, Hawk and Meliodas have become partners in business, Meliodas being the owner while Hawk is the cleaner as he could eat the leftovers. Abilities And Equipment Meliodas' skill and power are legendary. He is the captain of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins and was once the leader of the Ten Commandments. Like all members of the Demon Clan, he is capable of manifesting their mysterious power of darkness, which enhances both his physical and magical abilities and he is also knowledgeable of demonic enchantments. He is most well-known for his skills with the sword and for his pure physical prowess, but he also has incredible magical abilities, notably his virtual immunity to magic attacks coming along with his ability Full Counter. An example of his immense combat skills was when he fought evenly against both Gloxinia and Dolor at the same time, both characters being on par with his strength. When recovering the power taken from him, the amount of darkness released from the Goddess Amber was enough to blot out the sky, and the subsequent aftershock from Istar could be felt from Edinburgh which is almost 100km away.65 Before the start of the series, he got lost in his rage and destroyed the entire Kingdom of Danafor. Merlin, feeling his power was too vast and dangerous for him to control, stole most of it before he could do the same to the Kingdom of Liones. Even with most of his power taken, however, he still had a Power Level of more than 10 times the standard for a Holy Knight of Liones. With his power returned, he is able to easily fight on par with members of the legendary Ten Commandments. Abilities *Full Counter (全反撃フルカウンタ Zen Hangeki): This ability allows Meliodas to reflect magic attacks aimed at him, back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the rebound becomes. A prime drawback is that Meliodas cannot initiate attacks himself. He is also incapable of reflecting attacks if the opponent doesn't allow him to read the timing/nature of their attacks. Physical, indirect, and continuous attacks can also not be reflected. *Enchantment: Hellblaze (付呪エンチャント・「獄炎」ヘルブレイズ Fuju: "Gokuen"): A mysterious ability displayed by Meliodas that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration, as shown when he used it against Ban. Weapons *Dragon Handle: Meliodas used this broken sword in conjunction with Full Counter. The sword also appears to have abilities of its own and is one of the keys for the coffin of eternal darkness. *Liz's Sword: Once Meliodas regained his lover's sword, Liz, Meliodas started using it after his Dragon Handle was stolen. It also works in conjunction with Full Counter. *Lostvayne: As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas possesses a sacred treasure. Lostvayne is a "demon-splitting sword" which he sold at a pawn shop in Camelot for money to fund the Boar Hat 10 years ago. It is later returned to him by Merlin who is revealed to have purchased the sword and kept it safe all this time. Its ability Jitsuzō Bunshin is compatible with Meliodas' Full Counter allowing him to use it at much more dangerous levels. Relationships Boar Hat Elizabeth Liones Meliodas and Elizabeth have a close and friendly relationship, with Meliodas enjoying his time joking and teasing her. He frequently "checks" her panties, and even stole them once. He also gropes her rather frequently and without shame. However, it is shown that he does care about her strongly and considers her as someone important to him. So far, Elizabeth (along with his broken sword) is the only thing that will unleash Meliodas' rage if either is taken or hurt. Despite rampaging and losing consciousness in Vaizel when in his partial demon state, Elizabeth was the only one who was not harmed. Meliodas' care for Elizabeth grew to the point where he was madder at Elizabeth's kidnapping than his stolen sword and traveled to Liones at great speed just to save her. It is unknown whether Meliodas is projecting an image of Liz on Elizabeth due to their resemblance, but it is strongly hinted that he has feelings for her as he says that if she was to die he would have no more reason to live. It was also hinted that he wanted to continue to run the bar together with her when Liones is free. However, after the Ten Commandments were released, Meliodas started acting distant and cold towards Elizabeth, in hopes for her to stay away from him since the danger has risen, but this didn't stop Elizabeth as she still wanted to be with Meliodas due to her growing feelings for him and desire to help him. This, however, changed as Meliodas started to be accepting of Elizabeth again after she helped him with his trial to regain his strength and soon returned back to groping her. It also revealed that the reason Meliodas cares so much for Elizabeth is that she is the reincarnated spirit of Liz, Meliodas' dead lover. In the past, Meliodas was the reason Elizabeth survived the destruction of Danafor, even joining the Holy Knights of Liones to watch over her as she grew up, becoming a sort of knight for her. Upon his return from the dead Meliodas and Elizabeth relationship seems to have grown with her embracing after defeating two of the Ten Commandments. However, he appears to still not be ready to tell her things about their past together. But, when Elizabeth later met Zeldris it is revealed that Meliodas and Elizabeth's relationship stretches across the 3,000 years the demons have been sealed. Elizabeth being reincarnated 107 times and Meliodas always meeting her and watching over her. Hawk He and Hawk had a good and bad relationship. Though they argue frequently, they seem to care about each other. Meliodas has some form of trust toward Hawk as he trusted him to protect or watch over Elizabeth when the latter is away. When Hawk was killed by Hendrickson while protecting him, Meliodas was clearly furious and upset at Hendrickson for killing Hawk, showing that Meliodas indeed cared for Hawk. Hawk Mama hellllloooooooooooooooooooo Seven Deadly Sins Diane Meliodas and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Although Diane is a giant and therefore of humongous size, Meliodas still treats her as an ordinary girl and trusts her very much as a subordinate. Just as he treats Elizabeth, he always enjoys teasing her and joking around with her. He states that the reason he does not grope Diane is that he would not do that to someone so important to him, although this may only have been an excuse and to cheer her up. Whenever Diane wanted to be groped like Elizabeth, Meliodas showed an annoyed expression, but in the end, still treats her like a dear friend. Ban Meliodas and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Meliodas is extremely friendly with Ban and they have friendly fights frequently. They are very competitive and enjoy challenging each other at arm wrestling. Despite being great companions, Meliodas easily became angered when Ban tried to steal his sword. When Ban accepted the request from the Goddess Clan to kill him, Meliodas was annoyed at Ban's reckless nature for accepting this, especially during their bad situation. However, once he found out the reason behind this, Meliodas accepted his death by Ban as he knows how he feels and might have done the same thing, if he would've been in his situation. After their problems are sorted out, Ban and Meliodas return to their friendly relationship and respect each other highly. King Meliodas and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When King is reported as dead and buried, Meliodas does not appear to be shocked, indicating that he is confident in King's powers and the fact that he is not dead. When King joins up with the group, Meliodas is shown to enjoy bullying him into doing things that he does not like to do. For example, Meliodas forces him to join the Vaizel Fight Festival. Overall, King appears to have deep trust in him as a friend and captain. Meliodas mentions that King was kind of like a mascot of the Deadly Sins, it is unknown if he meant it seriously or as a joke. However, after finding out Meliodas relates to the Ten Commandments, King starts to question his true nature and whether or not he is on their side. King's doubts in his captain seem further justified when Meliodas refuses to tell him about his past and instead questions his title as king of the Fairies. Later, King decides to be on Meliodas' side since Diane and Ban trust him, but threatens that he will kill him if Meliodas decides to betray them. Gowther Meliodas and Gowther are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Meliodas is shown to be friendly with Gowther as they chat and Gowther seems to respect him as a captain as Meliodas was the only one whose secret he did not tell anyone. It was revealed later that Meliodas and Gowther were once members of the Ten Commandments until Gowther lost his memories. Meliodas has yet to reveal this fact to anyone, even Gowther himself. Merlin Meliodas and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Not much is known about their relationship but Meliodas was greatly shocked when he found out she was the one who knocked him out ten years ago. When the two finally reunite after ten years, Meliodas was a little hostile towards her, believing she is up to something, but soon forgot to ask her any questions because of Elizabeth. When Merlin offered to return back to the Deadly Sins, Meliodas was fine with letting her return, but still felt annoyed when she uses someone as a guinea pig. Their relationship has been heavily implied to be deeper than the rest of the Sins, as Meliodas freely talked to her about demon related subjects, such as the Ten Commandments, unlike everyone else who he either refused to answer or changed the subject. Eventually, it is revealed that Meliodas has known Merlin the longest out of any of the Deadly Sins, having known about the Commandments before the group was even formed. But despite that relationship, Meliodas still seems somewhat hostile towards her when she first arrived in Liones but soon agreed to form the Seven Deadly Sins. Escanor Escanor seems to depend on Meliodas, during the night, as was shown when Meliodas was dragging the former's sacred treasure. Though Meliodas is irritated by Escanor's constant crying and doubtful behavior, he still encourages him to have more confidence in himself. Night Escanor respects his captain greatly and usually apologizes for being such a burden. Holy Knights Gilthunder Meliodas and Gilthunder shared a good relationship in the past. Meliodas teaches Gilthunder some form of swordsmanship, The Way of the Knight creed, and called him Little Gil in the past. Despite being in the opposite side, Meliodas holds no grudge against Gilthunder as a Holy Knight and still sees him as the little kid he knew. Meliodas was proven right as Gilthunder's true action and once he was freed, Gilthunder and Meliodas return to their old friendly ways. Zaratras Before the Deadly Sins were framed, Meliodas appear to respect Zaratras for his amazing ability and powers, calling him invincible. However, some Holy Knights believed Meliodas was just being modest. Dreyfus Before framing the Seven Deadly Sins, Dreyfus respected Meliodas a lot during their time, even become happy when Meliodas pointed out his skill over Zaratras. Royal Family Bartra Liones Not much is known between Meliodas and Baltra, but it appears that Meliodas sees him as an old friend. Despite being the king and Elizabeth's father, Meliodas still sexually harassed Elizabeth in front of him without shame to Baltra's annoyance. Margaret Liones Meliodas and Margaret appear to have a good relationship in the past as she was a friend to Gilthunder and she admires the Deadly Sins. Meliodas tend to tease Maragaret and Gilthunder's relationship, saying she will be wearing the pants in their relationship like a wife. Veronica Liones Not much is known about the relationship between Meliodas and Veronica, however, Veronica seems to dislike Meliodas, believing he brainwashed Elizabeth into joining him and Meliodas doesn't seem to be fond of her as she tries to take Elizabeth by force. However, Meliodas does seem sad when Veronica died. Danafor Liz Liz was Meliodas' lover when he was the leader of the Holy Knights of Danafor. Originally a knight from an enemy empire, she was sentenced to death, but saved by Meliodas. Initially, Liz disliked him and trusted nobody, however, she was soon drawn and charmed by Meliodas and became the person most important to him. Similar to Elizabeth, Meliodas enjoyed groping Liz, though she would often retaliate with violence, unlike Elizabeth. Meliodas greatly loves Liz, seeing her as the cheeriest and beloved person in his life, even went insane and rage when she died and even brought him to tears seeing her died hundreds and thousands of and times over during his trials. Wandle Not much is known about Wandle relationship with Meliodas, but seem to have a deep bond of partnership with one another. However, Wandle seems annoyed with Meliodas whenever he leaves trash around. Cain Barzad Meliodas and Cain were old friends back in their days as Danafor Holy Knights. Not much is known about the two, but Cain seem to hold high respect for Meliodas, and Meliodas sees him as a good friend but does not seem to know his true name or face due to Cain wearing armor all the time. Demon Clan Zeldris Zeldris is one of Meliodas' two younger siblings. The relationship between the two seems extremely hostile, extremely so on the younger brother's side. While Meliodas harbors guilt towards Zeldris, Zeldris doesn't hesitate to attack Meliodas and sees him as nothing more than a traitor and an obstacle that must be destroyed in order to conquer Britannia. Not much is known about the history of these two, but it is known that they clashed with one another at some point in the past. Estarossa Estarossa is another of Meliodas' younger brothers, though he is seemingly older than Zeldris and younger than Meliodas despite his appearance. It is known that in the past during Meliodas' time as the Ten Commandment's leader, he admired his strength, ruthlessness and callous disregard for life, and even acknowledged that he was the most worthy successor to the Demon King. However, after Meliodas betrayal, Estarossa's feelings toward him seem to turn into a complicated mix of hatred and love, clearly enjoying torturing him and yet also crying when he seemingly kills him. Meanwhile, Meliodas himself has strangely avoided speaking to or interacting with him in any way. Gloxinia Not much is known about these two, aside from the fact that at one point in time they were comrades in arms. Though a betrayal of some kind led Gloxinia to join the Demon Clan and became one of its Commandments before being sealed away. The two seem to have some bond still, as they lamented, however slightly, about having to fight and kill one another. Regardless Gloxinia seems to respect his former comrade's strength, acknowledging that even now he could become the Demon King. Drole Drole and Meliodas, along with Gloxinia all fought with one another, possibly during the Holy War. Drole's goal was to be the strongest, though by an unknown means his pride was trampled upon and he ended up becoming a Demon, likely to attain more power. Even now as enemies Drole respects Meliodas' strength, speaking out loud that he could have become the Demon King. Goddess Clan Elizabeth The goddess Elizabeth from 3000 years ago is seen to be attached to Meliodas and care for him greatly; she would risk disagreeing with Ludoshel in order to protect him. Meliodas would do anything for Elizabeth as he badly hurts himself just to hold Elizabeth when she is in a special barrier created by the goddesses. He also has her back in her fight against the Indura when he is prepared to fight the Four Archangels when they might disrupt her magic in the fight. Their love for each other was so great they continued their lovely relationship with each other despite the laws of their clans and the fact their overwhelmingly powerful parents in their furious rage would kill them even going so far as to face them in battle albeit this was fatal mistake as they were completely outclassed by the gods and was quickly killed and suffered punishment far worse than death. Meliodas was so hurt by Elizabeth died he cried in grief and later promised her he would break the curse even though doing so would mean his death apparently contend that he would be at peace and able to be forever reunited with Elizabeth. 'Family' 'Demon King' 'Estarossa' 'Zeldris' 'Friends' 'Liz' 'Elizabeth (Goddess)' 'Elizabeth Liones' Cain Barzad 'Diane' 'Ban' 'King' 'Gowther' 'Merlin' 'Escanor' 'Gilthunder' 'Hawk' Family *Demon King (Father) *Estarossa (Younger Brother) *Zeldris (Youngest Brother) Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Meliodas' special skill is molesting Elizabeth ** His hobby is collecting ale ** His daily routine is sexually harassing Elizabeth ** His weakness is Elizabeth ** He was born in the Demon World ** His dream is to remove the curse on him ** His greatest regret is having been unable to save... ** His greatest shame is his past self ** The thing he wants to do the most is to cuddle with Elizabeth ** His favorite animal is Elizabeth ** His favorite smell is Elizabeth's body. ** His favorite food is pork simmered in ale ** His charm point is his ahoge (the little strand of hair on his head that sticks up) ** He has no complex ** The person he respects the most is Captain of Leftovers (joking) ** The person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is Merlin. * Meliodas has a good collection of alcohol, having traveled through a large number of locations. * Although his cooking seems and appears to be delicious, it is actually very disgusting. It was revealed that the reason Meliodas' food tastes terrible is because he doesn't care about the customers' feelings toward his meal. * Ban has arm wrestled Meliodas 720 times, which resulted in one of them getting 361 wins. Both of them argue as to who it is that has won the greater number of times. * It was believed that Meliodas was the first to discover and acquire the power of the Demon Blood. This however was untrue; his demonic powers are natural. * Meliodas never wields a real sword because he is far too powerful to an extent where no one has ever come out unscathed after fighting with him. * Meliodas has two rooms in the Boar Hat - one in the first floor and the other one upstairs with Elizabeth. * Meliodas is left-handed. * Meliodas black mark resembles the single spiral, which represents ethereal energy radiating out. * The Sin of Wrath is usually symbolized with a Bear and the color red. * The tattoo of a dragon or snake eating its own tail represents Ouroboros. A cyclical symbol and in some beliefs represents infinity. A reference to Meliodas' longevity and youthful appearance despite being over 3000 years old. * Despite demons normally living for approximately 1000 years, Meliodas has managed to live for over 3000 years, without aging and without being sealed, as a result of a curse that was placed on him that keeps him from dying. * It was stated by Zaratras and shown that Meliodas rarely ever gets drunk and can easily sober up if he does. * Meliodas is the oldest, in terms of age, out of all the sins. * Out of the high level demons, Meliodas is the only one seen without his demon mark thus far. Gowther doesn't count because his is actually a doll. Quotes *(To Golgius) "Do not make light of my eyes that can spot exposed panties from a mile away." *(To Elizabeth Liones) "Even if you were to die... I would fulfill the promise I made with you." *(To Elizabeth Liones) "All people eventually die. But... as long as someone protects what that person stood for, their principles will never die." *(To Cain) "I did everything that I could to protect them all... I wanted to protect everything. But... I couldn't. That is my Sin. And that is why I cannot fail this time!!" Gallery 2a86323f0da457e22ca5b59070ba36c53a10ea45_hq.gif maxresdefault.jpg Meliodas_ready_to_fight_Twigo.png Meliodas.png